shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noboru Kazuki
Introduction Noboru Kazuki is a Marine Rear Admiral and the second-in-command of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit. He has an inside dispute for power with the leader of the Special Unit, Fabio Ezio. Not much is known about Kazuki's past, who often chooses to hide things from everyone around him, including the leader, this being one of the reasons why Ezio doesn't trust Kazuki. Appearance Kazuki is a tall man with a slightly muscular body. He wears a green bandana around his forehead, which keeps his hair from blocking his view. He often changes his outfit, being obsessed with fashion, but his most featured attire consists of a green shirt that leaves his belly open, a white jacket and large, white pants, which make his underwear visible most of the time. He also wears a black belt and green shoes. Personality Kazuki is very much aware of his nearly superhuman skill and his success in his profession as a detective, thus his attitude towards others is seen as arrogant. He doesn't socialize much as he finds most people to be "incompatible with his wavelength" (especially Ezio, whom he greatly dislikes). Even Eder, the one person Kazuki does consider his friend, frequently calls him overbearing and pushy, especially when Kazuki successfully manipulates Eder into assisting him in his work research several times. Kazuki is also an expert at psychological mind tricks. He tends to cover up his true feelings with his arrogance, although he is not without his sincere moments in a few occasions. Being very successful at his job results in massive wealth - evident by his house worth several million or the clothes watch he wears. He does, however, make it a point that he never was interested in gaining fame and wealth. His only passion is to bring justice, and he goes to great lengths for his research. He is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. Even though he acts indifferent to the affairs of others, he does believe in the forces of good, making him a valuable ally to Ezio. Abilities and Powers Given the fact he's a Marine Rear Admiral and one of the three leaders of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit, along with Fabio Ezio and Eder Sendoa, Noboru Kazuki is a man whose name inspires fear among the pirates due to his abilities and powers, but also because of the cruelty he shows to pirates. Most of Kazuki's abilities are a mystery, even to the leader of the Special Unit, Ezio. However, throughout the story, it's indicated many times that Kazuki's powers far exceed what he generally shows when he engages in battle. Even while holding back, Kazuki is capable of going toe-to-toe with fighters such as Spyro or Kala. A hint to Kazuki's real powers has been given in his fight with Spyro. When faced with mortal danger, Kazuki was able to counterattack at an incredible speed and strike with amazing force, knocking Spyro out in just one hit. However, Kazuki seemed displeased by the fact he had to show so much. Another hint at his real abilities is given by his ironic remarks whenever someone calls Eder the strongest member of the Special Unit. This might mean that if Kazuki reveals his true abilities, that title would belong to him. Because he's a Rear Admiral and because of his movements in battle, it's implied that Kazuki is a master of the Rokushiki style, however, he was never seen any technique of this style. Strength Just like with the rest of his abilities and powers, it's hard to analyze Kazuki's real strength, mainly because he's always holding back in his fights. Despite this, even while holding back, his strength is way above that of a normal human's. In fact, in the small clash he had with Ezio during one of their arguments, he was able to easily dominate the leader of the Special Unit with his strength alone. That might also be due to the fact that while he snapped, he revealed his real strength. In his most notable fight, the one with Spyro, he was able to block most of the assassin's slashes and even dominate during some parts of the fight using his strength alone. This is an impressive feat, given how skilled and strong Spyro is. Speed When it comes to his speed, Kazuki has shown quite a few of impressive feats when he was pushed to the limit. The most notable feat is surpassing Spyro's speed in their fight, something that no one else was able to do throughout the entire story. He was seen in multiple occasions striking before his opponents could, which suggests that he's more comfortable showing his real speed than showing his real strength and abilities. Endurance Kazuki's endurance is only slightly above that of a normal human's, as shown in his fights against Spyro, Kala or Diablo. In all of these three fights, he seemed worried after taking just a few hits. His most impressive feat is being able to stay conscious after taking a direct hit from Diablo, something that few people are capable of. His stamina is not out of the ordinary either since in his fight with Spyro, he stated that if the fight goes on for an extended period of time, he will slowly become unable to react to Spyro's movements. This is also visible in one of his training sessions with another Rear Admiral that joins the Special Unit throughout the story in order to help capture The Crime Pirates, when Kazuk asks the Rear Admiral to stop the training after only ten minutes, stating that there's no way he can keep up with him any longer. Intelligence Perhaps the main attribute of Kazuki, in his life as a detective for the Special Unit as well as in battle. Despite acting differently from his leader, Ezio, Kazuki has a similar style of preparing himself before a battle by carefully studying his opponent. However, in Kazuki's case, this is much harder since his Devil Fruit abilities only activate after he touches his opponent. This may be one of the many reasons why Kazuki doesn't reveal his true abilities, because in his first encounter with an opponent, he only wants to touch them so he can create a newspaper containing their memories. Kazuki is one of the best when it comes to adapting to a situation. Despite not having any weapons in his fight with Spyro, he was able to use his Devil Fruit in order to create a weapon for himself. He can also use anything he finds around as a weapon. Just like Ezio, in a fight, he tends to choose a place that represents a disadvantage for his opponent, like an open field if he's fighting a sniper or a forest if the trees bring an advantage for him. Weapons Kazuki doesn't have any specific weapons, but he can occasionally be seen carrying around either a pistol or a sword. He seems to have some mastery with both weapons, but rarely actually uses them. The main weapon Kazuki uses is one of the newspapers created by his Devil Fruit. In all of his fights so far, Kazuki has used his Devil Fruit to create two or more newspapers containing either his own memories or his opponent's, then he folds them and sticks them together. Lastly, he uses "Busoshoku: Koka" in order to create some sort of staff out of them. Devil Fruit Kazuki has eaten the Shinbun Shinbun no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to create a newspaper after touching someone. The newspaper contains the person's memories and their actions. The events around the person are presented in the news section, while the person's deepest thoughts are presented as an interview. There are multiple uses for this Devil Fruit, since Kazuki was seen using it as a weapon, in conjunction with "Busohsoku: Koka". The true abilities of this Devil Fruit are kept secret by Kazuki. The only thing he revealed about his Devil Fruit, which was never proven, is that he can erase a person's memories by ripping off a page out of the newspaper. He also stated that he can alter the person's memories if he want. Ezio stated that, even though he doesn't know the true abilities of Kazuki, he believes that his Devil Fruit's powers can even go as far as to give people commands by writing them on the newspapers containing their memories. Haki Like every other high-ranking Marine, Kazuki is able to use Haki. He can use two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, but just like in the case of his other abilities, it's possible he might also be capable of using Haoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Kazuki is capable of something that few people are, he's able to keep his Kenbunshoku Haki active at all times. This is due to the fact he feels that if he lets his guard down for even a moment, Ezio is going to use his Devil Fruit abilities to read his memories and find out everything about him and about his real abilities. Busoshoku Haki The type of Haki Kazuki has mastered carefully, again with the reason of protecting his privacy. By focusing his Busoshoku Haki, he can block Ezio from reading his memories, however, this can only be done in conjunction with Kenbunshoku Haki, since he has to know the exact moment when Ezio plans to do it. Kazuki is also capable of using the common technique, "Busoshoku: Koka" on his body and basically any object he chooses to use as a weapon. Category:Zoro-san